The Eternal Wind 2 A Game of Deception Remake
by Neo Dragon X
Summary: Two new dragons have arrived, romance, drama, adventures, how could it get better than this for our characters? SpyroxOC CynderxOC OCxOC This is the remake of the Eternal Wind 2 by Noobsown24. I will be taking over from him.
1. Proluge

_I've never been one to dwindle on past events. Well... let me rephrase that. I HARDLY dwindle on past events, but recently, I've been put through more stress over the course of a few days than the rest of my life combined. And I realize now that in the end, it was worth it. I've got my sister back, as well as my father. I have the love of my life, Cynder. I've also got my friend Spyro. Life's been going pretty well up until now. Ever since that loveable purple boy saved the world, The Guardians managed to find two other dragons, around our age. Both male and female. I don't actually know their names yet but I can tell you what they look like: The male has pure black, with a white underbelly, but also black wings physically; he looks about the same as me. The female has dark blue scales with similarly coloured wings, as well as a light blue underbelly. The male used to know Cynder when she was... controlled. I've no idea about the female though._

_Other than that, not much has happened recently. Oh wait! Blossom died. I almost flew into a frenzy, until Spyro calmed me down enough to tell me that she actually WAS alive. I've no idea how, but as long as she's alive, I don't really care how she was brought back._

_The Guardians and the cheetahs are working in collaboration to search for any other dragons that may have gone into hiding during Malefor's campaign, unfortunately, it's been to no avail so far. Personally I'm fine with the number of dragons that we have now, so we aren't too crowded and still have time to ourselves. _

_Warfang's been rebuilt in the past few weeks, allowing us to roam around it freely without tripping up over a small pile of rubble every ten seconds. Don't get me wrong or anything, but I prefer to stay at the Dragon Temple, as the solitude is comforting, considering that I've spent the majority of my life alone. Me, Spyro, Cynder and Blossom just talk most of the day, as there aren't any mad men trying to take over the world, or evil geniuses trying to kill us._

_But there is one problem; there will be competition between some of us..._

**Hey Guys! It's Neo Dragon X. I'll be taking over this story from Noobsown24, as he lost the feel for the story. REVIEW!**


	2. Introductions

_Our four heroes are in The Dragon Temple. Specifically, Vortex's room, at midnight. All four were talking about recent events._

"So, that's what happened! Ignitus told me that he had the power to save Blossom!" Spyro said, only to coax a simple nod from the other three. "But... that's where it goes bad; the only way he could bring you back was to sacrifice himself for you." His mood suddenly flat-lined when he revealed that.

Cynder shuffled uncomfortably, before asking. "But... What's going to happen with The Chroniclers? Ignitus was the most recent one; he's only been it for a few weeks."

"To be honest... I've no idea." Spyro hesitantly admitted. Ever since they'd started talking, Vortex had been silent.

**Vortex's POV**

While Spyro had been constantly drabbling on about Blossom's 'miracle', I was thinking about what The Guardians had told me.

**Flashback (I've never done one of these before...)**

_Vortex swiftly entered the training room, hoping to carve himself into shape, muscle-wise. At first glance, he thought the room was empty, but Cyril entered a few seconds after. "Ah! Vortex, I and the other Guardians have used the Pool of Visions, and we've managed to find two dragons. Both are similar in age to you. We've called for them, and they should be here by tomorrow morning." Cyril informed. Vortex decided to make an effort to look happy, by putting on a fake smile and nodding at Cyril, acknowledging the news. When he left, Vortex removed the happy look from his face and left the training room to tell Cynder, Blossom and Spyro. Training could wait for all he cared._

**End of Flashback (Third Person POV)**

Vortex was abruptly torn away from his thoughts by a gentle slap to the side of his face. "What the hell was that for?" Vortex annoyingly asked towards his gentle assailant, when he came face to face with the one who threw the slap, he met a pair of golden eyes.

"I kept saying your name. You didn't respond, so I had to resort to that. Simple." Blossom sarcastically quipped.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't brought back." Vortex thought, only to accidentally say it aloud, he received three cold, hurtful stares. "...Did I say that aloud?" He uneasily asked.

"Why would you even think of that?" Blossom slowly asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"I don't know! I'm still on edge from... What's happened recently. We've all been through grief of some kind recently, I'm sorry!" Vortex used his 'persuasive' (And I use the term loosely) skills to try to stop a mass argument happening. Thankfully, Blossom seemed to accept this, as she relaxed slightly.

**Unknown POV**

"Aren't we there yet? Jesus Christ!" A blue coloured dragoness loudly complained, the dragon next to her simply shook off her complaining and remained silent. "Don't you EVER say anything, Blackheart?"

The black dragon squinted his eyes in frustration, before freeing a loud frustrated sigh. "I know not where we are, Crystal. And could you please stop shouting?" Blackheart asked through gritted teeth. She was taken back from hearing his... up-front response.

"Well... Okay then." Crystal gave in. "Can we at least rest? We've been travelling all day."

"If it shuts you up, then... Fine." Blackheart coldly replied.

"You don't really hesitate to... show what you're thinking, do you?" Crystal inquired. She managed to get a basic shake of the head from him. Crystal had a slightly mischievous idea; she reached out for her elemental power of water, summoned a large amount of water from her maw, and released it towards Blackheart at an astonishing speed.

The water smashed into his side with enough force to knock him to the floor, dripping wet, when he turned his face to look at her... let's just say that, to say that he was angry... was a huge understatement. The look in his eye looked similar.

It was the same look that he had when he was being controlled by Malefor...


	3. Friendly Times

Blackheart wasn't one to enjoy practical jokes. Crystal already knew of this, but she liked to make him mad, which she'd clearly already achieved.

He slowly regained his composition, and shakily said. "You wanted a rest, and you blasted me with water... Thanks." Crystal tried to stifle a laugh, but failed. She burst out into laughter, and dropped to the floor in fits, almost screaming out in laughter.

She abruptly stopped when she couldn't breathe, and loudly whispered, "Oh come on, can't you take a joke?"

"Well... let's see; try to imagine this, alright? You've been controlled for the majority of your life, you were used for mass murder amongst other unspeakable things, and in the small amount of time that you've lived uncontrolled, you lived alone. That's what's happened to me. So, see if you can be so optimistic after all of that." Blackheart revealed.

A frown quickly appeared on Crystal's face, as she bit her bottom lip. "Well, you haven't really changed much over the past few weeks, have you?" She murmured, although Blackheart wasn't listening to her.

"Why didn't Ignitus get to us in time...?" Blackheart incoherently whispered to himself, a depressed look overshadowed his face, as he continued speaking. "I've done some horrible things in my life. The one who caused it is dead, so who else can I pin the blame on? The reason why I'm coming with you, Crystal, is so that I can attempt to make amends with those who I've hurt. When I've found the majority of them, there's nothing left for me. That's when... I'll take my own life." Blackheart finished. Crystal suddenly brightened up, strode over to Blackheart, grabbed his paw and cheerily exclaimed,

"Come on, we're going for a walk!"

"I love how you treat me like a hatchling. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not a plaything." Blackheart annoyingly huffed, before trying to break away from Crystal's grip, little did he know, she was stronger than he thought. After several awkward moments of tugging, he finally submitted.

"...Fine. Where are we going?" Blackheart asked. Crystal flashed him a quick smile, and dragged him off towards a large hill.

"Race 'ya to the top!" She shouted before taking off, Blackheart let out a hearty laugh, and quickly followed. It had been a while since he was able to fly freely, so he savoured every moment of feeling the wind underneath his wings, the smell of the fresh, clean air, and the freedom that he felt every time he flew.

Crystal, however, felt no need to savour each moment, as she'd had the freedom to fly each and every day. Apart from the occasional 'Stay indoors, lest you be caught by Malefor.' She lived alone, that is: Until she met Blackheart.

Crystal got to the top a few seconds before Blackheart, who was panting quite heavily. "I really need to get back into shape." He said in between deep breaths. Crystal gently tapped his shoulder, and pointed towards the sunset.

It was beautiful, a plethora of different varieties of colour, yellow and dark orange swirled around the darkening sun, on the outline of the almost hypnotic picture, was a faint, dark red, circling the other colours, almost... holding them close to the sun. It was one of the most beautiful things that Blackheart had seen. "Well, that's... amazing. To be honest, I should thank you for dragging me up here. So... T-thanks." He admitted.

"That's high praise, coming from you." Crystal wittingly remarked. Blackheart quietly snickered, in response, before going over to a nearby rock, it was leaning away from him at a forty five degree angle. He transferred his weight over to his hind legs, leaned back and dropped down on his haunches, in a sitting position. Crystal quickly followed, only in a slightly more... comical way.

Her hind paw slipped, and she fell flat on her face, it would've been humorous, if Blackheart didn't notice the blood running from her mouth, immediately, he panicked slightly. He got up, lightly jogged over to her, and asked. "Crystal! Are you alright?" He carefully wiped the blood from her mouth; she licked the excess blood from her lips, and nodded assertively.

"Yeah, I... Think. Hey, I just noticed something. How come you're so protective?" Crystal asked.

"Well... You're the only friend I have; you've always stood by me whenever I doubt myself." Blackheart replied, without a pause. "Well, we should be at The Dragon Temple by tomorrow, judging by distance."

"How'd you work that one out, genius?" Crystal sarcastically asked.

"Well... There's a wooden sign here, which you failed to notice. It reads: The Dragon Temple. 1 Day's travelling." Blackheart pointed out, with a slight chuckle. When Crystal's eyes finally met the sign, she too, joined in Blackheart's laughter.

"I think I'll sleep up here tonight, it's... nice." Blackheart randomly said aloud, to which Crystal agreed.

"Good idea, well... I'll see 'ya tomorrow!" Crystal said, before instantly dropping to the floor.

Blackheart mouthed the word "What?" with a confused expression on his face, he quickly shrugged it off, and dropped to the floor himself. He was too tired to make himself comfortable, after a few minutes, sleep finally overwhelmed him


	4. Cynder's Nightmares

Cynder's Nightmares

_Cynder and Vortex has returned to their room, while Spyro and Blossom has retired to theirs._

**Cynder's POV**

I sighed deeply as I got onto my bed, stretching my black form. Vortex got on after me and tucked the blankets around us. "Now, back to our converstion. You said that you were gotting bad nightmares since three days ago. Tell me what's wrong." Vortex asked, his eyes gleaming with concern. I scowled before turning my head away from him. Vortex placed his claws around my muzzle and gently turned my head back to face him. "Cynder, you know that I love and care for you. Can you please tell me what's wrong?" I shuddered at the thought of those nightmares I had a few days ago. They were filled with violence, blood, and madness. And in the midst of this chaos, a cackling black dragon appeared, his red eyes gleaming with cold malice and his maw twisted into a cruel grin.

**Flashback:**

**[**"What do you want!" I screamed at the black dragon, furiously slashing at him with my claws and breathing poison on him. The black dragon chuckled deeply, a eerie sound that sent shivers arching down my spine. "Cynder, Cynder, Cynder. Is this your way of greeting your old lover?" "Who the hell are you?" I screamed at the dragon. "I'm here to take you as my mate." "I don't to be your mate! Vortex is my mate and I'm happy with him!" "Cynder, don't you see that he will be a negative impact on your life?" "SHUT UP!" I screamed, before my body glowed with green energy before I released a powerful shock wave of green energy that ripped apart the dream. Then darkness set in...]

**End of Flashback**

My eyes filled with tears as I rethought these bad dreams and I gave a deep shuddering breath. Vortex saw me and quickly held out his paws for a embrace. I collapsed into his embrace and buried my head into his chest, sobbing my heart out. Vortex wrapped both his strong arms and wings around me and gently kissed my forehead before saying "Cynder, there's no way that that dragon can hurt you. I'll be here for you. I will guard you with my life." Vortex said firmly. My eyes teared up again as I took in these passonate words and I leaned in, pressing my muzzle to his. Vortex's eyes snapped open and he blushed deeply before kissing me back. After a few moments holding the kiss, we pulled away, gasping for breath. Vortex guided my head to rest on his chest and wrapped his arms around me in a firm embrace. With my head on his chest and feeling warm and content in his embrace, I quickly fell asleep. Vortex smiled at me for a few seconds before falling asleep as well.

**Vortex's POV**

I glanced down at my sleeping mate for a few seconds before smiling sadly and falling asleep as well.

**Vortex's Dream**

**[**I wandered through a lush field of wildflowers and saw a dark clearing in the middle of the gap. Curious, I entered the grove and saw Cynder sitting on her haunches in the middle of the clearing. "Cynder? What are you doing here?" Cynder turned to look at me, and I was shocked and startled to see her eyes were a dull gray. "I'm sorry Vortex..." She whimpered. "Sorry? For what? I love you Cynder! There's nothing to be sorry about!" Suddenly a ball of shadows floated from one of the trees, and formed itself into a dragon with glaring red eyes, curved horns, and a long gray tail with a massive mace attached to the end. His wings looked strong yet skeletal. "I'm sorry Vortex..." Cynder repeated the words as the dragon gently careesed her neck with his claws before turning and staring me dead in the eye before placing his lips aganist her's. "NO!" I roared as a explosive wave of lighting and wind came roaring from my body, ripping through my dream.**]**

**End of Dream**

"NO!" I roared as I quickly rose, then looked down at Cynder, still sleeping snugly in my arms. I smiled before laying my head on the pillow and falling asleep, but I knew that the black dragon was no friend...

Greetings, my readers! I would like to thank Noobsown24 dearly for allowing me to publish his story. This is my first real chapter for the remake. The fifth chapter will be up in a few days. Thanks my readers, and I will see you later!


End file.
